


A glimpse of hope

by Sterek_09



Series: Hope ..... [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, High School, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Teasing, young!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09





	A glimpse of hope

Peters PoV  
It's Monday I have nothing to do ! I mean seriously talias my sister and everything but wtf why am I at school right now I have a raging hangover , I'm pissed about the fact she let hunters on to our land all because she believes they have changed . I mean come one they burn our people alive for generations and torture us because we're the 'monsters ' after they murder innocent children . Anyway I'm sitting there minding my own business listening to high way to hell on my Walkman when someone pushes me to the side I mean how rude can you get . I take my headphones off '' hey asshole watch where your going . '' the guy turns to look at me ;he looks like a deer caught in the headlights of talias fancy new car if I was not trying to in timadate the guy I would have been rolling around on the floor laughing . Then I smell it the smell of wolfsbane and gunpowder weak enough that I can tell its from secondary contact but it's still strong enough to set off alarms . 

I take a step back '' argent , couldn't wait to see me , aw I'm flattered .'' I say teasingly just to try and get a rise out him the emotion of surprises crosses his features before it turns hard .'' I guess your a hale '' he says almost let down by this . '' well how else would I be that would recognize you as a argent , think argent God you hunters what everything handed to you .'' He just gives me this look like he wants to punch me in the face . '' I am not a hunter I am not like Gerard .''he says forcefully like he's had to say it more then he would like , argent then turns and fucking walks away like I wasn't just talking , God how rude I mean really . 

.........................Week Later .....................  
For a week I've been teasing Chris and got no response it was work hard to tease him when he's a year above , I thought he would appreciate the trouble I go though for him . That's how I end up here '' oh .... Oh your so good baby come one just abit more come on ! '' says the guy I roll my eyes , he really needs to shut the fuck up and cum already I mean my skinny jeans are going to be ruined all because this guy has like some problem . I've been on my knees in this dirty alley behind the jungle for 30 minutes im starting to regret my choice in guy there where two guys that where around the same age as argent but one looked like a nasty piece of work and this guy , has the same eyes and im a sucker for blue eyes . '' oh yeah baby one just little bit more ....... I'm cuming .'' The dick didn't even pull out when he cum . He just puts his dick back in and zips his jeans up '' thanks doll.'' I'm left on the floor like a cheap whore and I hate it , I hate that I let them do it to me , then I hear a load sound and I turn to see argent beating the shit out of the guy . I scramble to get to my feet and I step just a little bit closer when I hear argent saying '' you ever touch him again you will be sorry and I mean it , this is just a taster of what's to come if you touch him again .'' He growls darkly , wtf why is an argent defending my honor . The guy passed out '' shit argent why did you do that ? Now we're both going to get in to shit.'' He just looks up at me then he grabs my arm dragging me away from the guy he's not strong enough to over power a wolf but I let him drag me away if it's to kill me then this guy needs serious help because you don't defend someone then kill them it's wrong even I can see that . 

He leads me to the passenger side of the car then walks to the other as he said i should get in . He drives the woods not far from my house but he takes a different turning '' come on we have to get out and walk for a bit '' that's all his said to me . I get out and follow his lead , he takes me to clearing and then turns '' what the fuck where you doing Peter ? Hmm .... Trying to get into my head ? By fucking messing with me because you have nothing better to do ? '' argent shouts at me it looks like he almost pouting .'' Are you jealous argent ? Did you want it to be you ? I bet that's it you wanted the wolf to be on its knees for you the hunter , you want to the predictor not the prey '' I smirk at him and go to turn away when I get pushed up against the old oak tree his hands around my neck he looks like he's about to punch me then the next thing I know he's kissing me and it's the best feeling I've ever had . '' you are mine Peter , I don't care what you've done . You are mine .'' I whimper '' yours Chris , your mate .'' When the word mate leaves my mouth he flicker with the emotion of hope and love for me .  
Who would have thought the big bad wolf and the hunter are mates .  
Mate . Home . Love . Safe . Hope ........


End file.
